¿Qué es lo que deseas, Ciel?
by The Mist
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que deseas, Ciel?- -Tu...tu lo sabes...-


Dolor, pero no cualquier dolor…es ese dolor que carcome cada parte de tu ser. El dolor que se lleva hasta la última pizca de inocencia en ti…oh! Vergüenza! oh! Desdicha! Alguien apiádese de esta alma inservible, de este cuerpo corrompido y maculado…

Alguien…algo…¡¡quien sea!!... por favor…máteme…

Despertó súbitamente, con la frente perlada de sudor frío.

El mismo sueño de siempre…no, más bien, el mismo recuerdo…

Miró hacia el techo de su habitación y con una profunda inhalación procedió a quitarse las mantas de encima. Lentamente se bajo de la cama y se acerco al gran ventanal de su habitación, deslizo la cortina hacia un lado, para poder ver sus bastos dominios…aquel jardín…aquella casa que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones…aquellos territorios malditos, junto a su apellido…

_-Phantomhive…-susurro al aire. Como temiendo si al pronunciarlo demasiado alto algo malo fuera a ocurrir._

_-Bochan- una voz conocida susurro en su oído._

_Quedó estático frente al ventanal, imperturbable, como si aquella persona siempre hubiese estado ahí. Era tan frecuente ya, siquiera sentir su presencia. Supuso que, al escuchar sus lamentos oníricos había llegado a socorrerlo. _

_Una frazada se pozo con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Como siempre tan amable, tan acomedido…tan…falso…_

_-Bochan, será mejor que regrese a la cama. Aún es temprano para estar despierto. Si no descansa no podrá cumplir con sus obligaciones íntegramente.- dijo la silueta, con un tono que daba a entender que no era una orden, pero que no daba lugar a replicas._

_Se volteo. Su mirada azul, chocó con la mirada carmesí, que inexpresiva como siempre, no se inmuto al ver el orbe azul inundado en lágrimas. Supuso que por condescendencia al menos, le diría algo para reconfortarlo, en lugar de eso, una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel imperturbable rostro._

_-¿Sabe que nada se soluciona con lagrimas, no es cierto, Bochan?- dijo el hombre, saliendo de las sombras. _

_La luna iluminaba la silueta. Sus negros y sedosos cabellos, su rostro marfil y su porte masculino, todo se acentuaba bajo aquel resplandor, que se colaba por los cristales del ventanal. Aquellos ojos de color rojo brillaban con determinación. _

_-Vamos a la cama Bochan, ¿no querrá enfermar, verdad?- dijo, mientras pasaba suavemente la mano enguantada por su ojo cristalizado, removiendo todo vestigio liquido de pesar._

_Asintió mecánicamente._

_El cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior no había menguado en lo absoluto…esos tormentosos recuerdos carcomían su ser…pero aquella figura lo calmaba…aunque solo fuera actuación, quería confiar…quería…_

_¿Qué es lo que quería?..._

_Lo guío hacia la cama, una vez acomodado en ella, lo cubrió con las mantas. Se sentía como un niño…bueno, después de todo, era un niño… ¿verdad?..._

_Un niño sin inocencia, ¿sigue siendo un niño?_

_-Muchas cosas ocupan su cabeza, ¿verdad Bochan?... creo que sería mejor que aquellas imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones que guarda en su…____corazón __sean de una vez por todas ignorados, o en el mejor de los casos, canalícelos en pro de su cometido… no hay nada mas repugnante para un mayordomo que el servir a un amo ____débil__ – Dicho esto retrocedió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación._

_Siempre tan correcto, siempre tan medido en sus palabras, exceptuando en las instancias en las que debía. Como hoy. Justo hoy, que por sentido común debía ser mas suave…mas ____humano __el se comportaba como todo un ____demonio.__ Esto le hizo sonreír. En aquel modo tan frío, su sirviente le había recordado que debía ser fuerte si quería seguir adelante con sus planes, sin importar que tan avasallador fuera su dolor._

_-¡Espera Sebastián!- El mayor detuvo su andar. Y se volteo hacia su ____amo__. Quien se encontraba sentado en la cama._

_-Yo… necesito tu ayuda…se que no puedes limpiar mis impurezas, pero al menos hazlas llevaderas… ¿podrías, Sebastián?- dijo en un susurro, con las mejillas encendidas en carmín. Nunca le había hecho una ____petición __a su mayordomo._

_-¿Es una orden, Bochan?- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada a la del joven frente a el._

_-No- dijo categóricamente._

_El hombre sonrío abiertamente, pero esa sonrisa no era burlesca, ni mucho menos indiferente, esa sonrisa era de pura satisfacción, como si se sintiera ganador de algo que sabia que ganaría desde un comienzo._

_Camino a paso decidido, hasta la cama donde reposaba el soberano de la casa Phantomhive._

_Lo miro fijamente, mientras retiraba sus blancos guantes, dejando a la vista un pentagrama púrpura tatuado en la blanquecina mano, que era coronada por negras uñas, símbolos de su procedencia._

_Se sentó en la cama quedando su rostro a la altura del joven frente a el, usando su mano marcada retiro el parche del ojo del menor, dejando a la vista el mismo pentagrama en la orbe sin vida. El contrato que los unía, que los hacia cómplices, la marca que los hacia amo y sirviente._

_-¿Que es lo que deseas, Ciel?- Dijo el de mirada rojiza. _

_-Tu…tu lo sabes – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura frente al mayor._

_Sebastián sonrío para sus adentros, tenía a su presa justo donde la quería._

_Se levanto de la cama nuevamente, sin romper el contacto visual con su amo._

_Retiro lentamente su chaqueta y a continuación el chalequillo que complementaba su atuendo de mayordomo._

_-No seas considerado, no soy una damisela en peligro y tú definitivamente no eres un caballero de brillante armadura.- advirtió irónicamente el más joven._

_El de mirada carmesí apoyó una rodilla en la cama mientras removía lentamente el corbatín que sujetaba el cuello de su inmaculada camisa._

_-Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, yo sería el dragón que devora al caballero de armadura oxidada, ¿no cree, Bochan?-_

_Ciel hizo un mohín con su boca en señal de desagrado._

_Giro su rostro hacia el gran ventanal. ¿La luna sería digno testigo de la aberración que ahí habría de ocurrir? Decidió que no._

_-Sebastián, cierra la cortina-_

_El hombre lo miró y sonrío. Ya sin camisa y descalzo camino hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación. Miro de soslayo hacía el jardín que anteriormente había sido contemplado por su joven amo. "Ridículo mundo mortal" pensó para si. Corrió la cortina como se le había ordenado, sumiendo la habitación a una total obscuridad._

_-Aumenta el dolor de mi alma de una vez, para que se vuelva mas apetitosa, demonio- fueron las frías palabras dichas por Ciel Phantomhive, el último sobreviviente de la casa Phantomhive, los perros de la reina._

_-Yes, My Lord-_


End file.
